


Эскапист

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Когда Карин сопровождали в Коноху, она то и дело удивлялась привычкам своих похитителей – особенно одного из них, любителя чтения. Почему он вечно ходит, уткнувшись носом в книгу?





	Эскапист

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Escapist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399740) by [siyrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyrean/pseuds/siyrean). 



> Эскапизм – это стремление личности уйти от действительности в мир иллюзий и фантазий (Большой современный толковый словарь)

Наруто и Сакура спали у костра, уютно завернувшись в походные одеяла, а Какаши сидел неподалеку. При тусклом свете огня он перечитывал свою неизменную «Ича-Ича» – на этот раз «Ича-Ича: Тактика» – и нес первую вахту. Спальник Карин лежал к нему ближе всего, но она не воспользовалась этим преимуществом. Вместо этого она села, обхватив колени, и принялась смотреть на искры в танцующих языках пламени.  
– Тебе лучше поспать, – услышала она низкий шепот. – Завтра нам предстоит долгий путь.  
Она заморгала и перевела взгляд на Какаши, который по-прежнему невозмутимо читал, словно бы ничего и не говорил. Карин на миг задумалась, как же он несет вахту, если уткнулся носом в свою книжку, но затем осознала услышанное.  
– Меня ранили в грудь, – глухо ответила она, снова и снова чувствуя тот миг боли. И как ей уснуть после всего того, что сегодня случилось? Все, все изменилось за один день, за неполные сутки ее мир рухнул и встал с ног на голову, а ее сердце оказалось разбито. Но вместо ожидаемой острой боли Карин чувствовала только пустоту и одиночество.  
Не имея ни малейшего представления о раздиравших ее противоречивых эмоциях, Какаши просто пристально посмотрел на нее.  
– Я знаю, – и продолжил читать.  
От такого равнодушия Карин нахмурилась.  
– Сами бы попытались спать с пробитой грудью.  
– Тебя вылечили, – услышала она, но только звук голоса выдавал, что Какаши как-то среагировал.  
«И тебя тоже нахуй», – горько подумала она. Конечно, они были врагами, но не она же затевала их бои.  
– Все еще болит, – ответила она, добавив в голос немного раздраженных ноток. От него не убудет быть чуточку общительнее?  
Какаши посмотрел ей в глаза. Она взглянула на него в ответ и приподняла бровь, нисколько не устрашенная. Какаши вздохнул и отвел взгляд.  
– Делай, что хочешь.  
Карин продолжала хмуриться – а он вновь вернулся к своей книжке. Карин дошла уже до того, что была наполовину готова вырвать у него эту треклятую книжонку и швырнуть в огонь, и плевать, пленница она или нет.  
– Что вы читаете? – наконец, буркнула Карин. Какаши повернул обложку так, чтобы она могла ее видеть. Зеленая обложка с сердечками и мужиком в позе мыслителя почему-то не впечатлили, и Карин недоверчиво посмотрела на Какаши. – И как, интересно?  
Какаши пожал плечами и перевернул страницу.  
– А о чем она?  
Последовало еще одно пожатие плечами.  
– Ну, можете хоть попытаться объяснить? И только попробуйте снова пожать плечами, – быстро предупредила Карин, видя, что Какаши собрался это сделать. Какаши посмотрел на нее, и Карин, воспользовавшись тем, что вырвала у него неохотно уделяемое внимание, нарочито пожала плечами в ответ. – Это же не ответ.  
Какаши вздохнул.  
– Сюжет слишком сложный и многослойный. Так сходу не объяснишь.  
– Тогда перечитайте внимательно, – терпеливо, словно говоря с маленьким ребенком, ответила Карин, чувствуя, что раздражается все больше и больше.  
Какаши ее проигнорировал.

***

  
Пару часов спустя Какаши зевнул и отложил книгу в сторону. Карин все еще не спала, все еще смотрела в огонь и даже не пыталась прилечь. «Неудивительно, ей же пробили грудную клетку», – подумал Какаши и отправился будить ученика, чувствуя на себе взгляд Карин.  
– Все, хватит, – сказал он и легко потряс Наруто за плечо. Тот застонал и перевернулся. – Пора вставать.  
– Как, уже? Еще даже не утро, – сонно и невнятно раздалось из-под копны светлых волос.  
– Зато твоя очередь дежурить, – сказал Какаши и потряс сильнее. – Мне тоже нужно поспать, раз мне, скорее всего, и придется ее нести.  
Наруто приподнялся и посмотрел на сидящую Карин.  
– Ну давай я ее понесу, – пробормотал он, вновь накрываясь одеялом с головой. Тут уже Какаши схватил спальник и резко дернул. Полупроснувшийся Наруто шлепнулся на землю и уткнулся носом в грязь.  
– Сенсей, какого?!.  
– Потише, Сакура спит, – напомнил Какаши, раскатывая свой спальник. – И я бы предпочел, чтобы у тебя были свободны руки, пока с нами пленник.  
Наруто открыл рот, затем закрыл, понимая, что где-то в этих словах спрятан комплимент, пусть и не был уверен, какой.  
– Ладно.  
Карин упорно игнорировала их обоих, так что Какаши кивнул и лег отдыхать.

***

  
Немного погодя задул холодный ветер, и Карин задрожала и плотнее обхватила свои колени. Костер понемногу затухал, но сон по-прежнему не шел. Еще пару минут спустя Карин обнаружила, что ситуация повторяется – разве что на этот раз Наруто прервал ее мысли.  
– Наверное, тебе бы лучше поспать.  
Карин подняла голову и увидела, что его взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль. Ну хоть не в книгу. «Узумаки Наруто, – подумала она, – ровесник Саске и сосуд для Девятихвостого». И поняла, как же ненавидит все это: когда ее окружают враги, притворяющиеся друзьями.  
– Грудь болит, – ответила она, забыв про свои предыдущие пожелания перейти прямо к делу.  
Наруто скривил рот, по-прежнему смотря куда-то в лес.  
– Да уж, когда тебе пробивают легкие, так обычно и бывает.  
Карин приподняла брови. Может, он ушел в свои мысли глубже, чем ей показалось?  
– Вообще-то это был не просто клинок, а клинок-молния.  
– А? – Наруто встряхнул головой и повернулся к ней, улыбаясь широко – и фальшиво. – А, да. Ну, это вылечат, как только придем.  
Карин фыркнула.  
– О да, сразу же после того, как меня попытают и допросят.  
Наруто нахмурился. Он что, думал, она не знает, куда идет? Карин обвела взглядом спящий лагерь, не в силах смотреть на эту дремучую наивность. Затем посмотрела на небольшую книжку в зеленом переплете, аккуратно отложенную в сторонку.  
– Ничего подобного, – решительно заявил Наруто и уже подготовился выдать очередную улыбку, как заметил, что Карин внезапно шевельнулась. – Что ты делаешь?  
Карин встала на колени и дотянулась до книги.  
– Расслабься, всего лишь одолжу книжку твоего сенсея.  
Наруто перекосило от удивления.  
– Тебе что, это нравится?!  
Она пожала плечами, подражая так раздражавшему ее раньше Какаши.  
– Просто хочу посмотреть, чем он так увлечен, – она открыла книжку наугад и начала читать.  
«Его руки крепко ухватили ее шелковистые бедра, а ее тихие стоны эхом разносились по маленькой комнатке».  
– Ох, вряд ли ты захочешь читать…  
Она пролистнула вперед.  
«Он прикусил кожу, отчего у нее вырвался тихий вскрик».  
И еще вперед.  
«Нежное ущелье».  
– Это вообще что такое?! – возмутилась Карин, отрываясь от книги; на ее щеках проступал легкий румянец.  
– …такую книгу. «Ича-Ича: Тактика»?  
«Ее слезы оросили его плечи, и оба знали, что это – последний раз».  
– Ого. – Вот и все, что она могла сказать. Карин перелистнула на первую страницу и принялась за чтение.  
– Знаю, – выдавил Наруто. – Скучновато, правда. Никогда не мог понять, почему он постоянно их читает. – Карин пожала плечами. – В смысле, в них же ни на грош реализма. – И вновь она пожала плечами, не поднимая взгляда. – А персонажи…  
Наруто замолчал и пригляделся повнимательнее. Взгляд Карин не отрывался от страниц, и книга с каждым абзацем поглощала ее внимание все больше и больше. Наруто покачал головой и тихо хмыкнул себе под нос, решив, что пусть делает, что хочет.  
Шли часы, и лагерь медленно озарялся тусклыми проблесками рассвета. Зевая, Наруто посмотрел на свою команду. Оба мирно спали, и даже Карин, как бы ее ни заинтересовала книжка Какаши, похоже, поддалась сну – хотя и не по своей воле. Она заснула сидя, положив голову на раскрытую страницу и пачкая текст тоненькой ниточкой слюны.  
«Ну, это уже проблема Какаши», – подумал Наруто, но все же осторожно стянул у Карин книжку и, закрыв, подсунул ее поближе к спящему сенсею.

***

  
На следующее утро у Карин не ушло много времени, чтобы заметить неладное. Сначала ее встревожила Сакура. Когда она мельком посмотрела на Карин, по-прежнему сидящую на месте, ее глаза расширились, а челюсть отвисла. Затем она подбежала к Наруто и что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Тот оглянулся на Карин, и на его лица расплылась широкая ухмылка, и Наруто с Сакурой взорвались смехом.  
Карин моментально обуял гнев. Не тот у нее был характер, чтобы спокойно спускать то, что кто-то сделал ее мишенью для своих шуточек. Она встала, уперла руки в бока и посмотрела на шутников самым свирепым взглядом, который только могла изобразить после полутора часов сна.  
– Что?! – рявкнула она, и в тот миг ей было плевать, пленница она или нет.  
В этот момент появился Какаши: узнать, что за шум. Его видимый глаз на мгновение расширился, а затем зажмурился – видимо, это означало у Какаши улыбку.  
– Ты читала мою книгу.  
– Извините? – машинально спросила Карин, чувствуя, как лицо наливается жаром. Откуда он узнал, ведь он на нее едва посмотрел? Она как-то выдала свои извращенные мысли или что-то еще? Да и не так-то много она прочитала. Или это одна из возможностей шарингана? – С чего вы так решили?  
– С того, что… – он задумчиво потер тыльную сторону шеи. – Да у тебя на лице все написано.  
– И вы прочита…  
– «Воистину, палаты дайме впечатляли, но и вполовину не так, как его дочь. Взгляд ее темных глаз с видимым весельем прошелся по его бедной и потрепанной одежде шиноби. Кто-то мог бы посчитать это за презренье, но целую вечность назад одна опасная женщина научила его распознавать признаки опасности – и сейчас он был в очень, очень большой беде».  
У Карин отвисла челюсть.  
– На какой странице ты была? Похоже, бросила на самом интересном месте.  
Нет, этого просто не могло быть.  
– Как?..  
Может, там была какая-нибудь гендзюцу-ловушка для идиотов? Или она все еще спит?  
Уголок его рта чуть дернулся, и Какаши легко пожал плечами, явно наслаждаясь ее растерянностью и паникой.  
– М-м, ты ведь понимаешь, что еще слишком юна для таких вещей? Их не зря не продают несовершеннолетним.  
В Карин вновь вспыхнул гнев. Мало того, что они все шутят над ней и ржут от одного взгляда на нее, так еще и он комментирует ее возраст!  
– По мне, я со вчерашнего дня повзрослела лет на десять! – выпалила Карин, крепче уперев руки в бока. – И не капайте мне на мозги по поводу возраста.  
Его улыбка смягчилась.  
– Как скажешь, – ответил он и ушел заканчивать лагерные сборы.  
А Сакура оказалась настолько милосердна, что подсунула ей маленькое зеркальце. Карин густо покраснела до корней волос, когда увидела на щеке отпечатки текста – должно быть, они появились из-за того, что она уснула за книжкой. Так что Какаши действительно читал по ее лицу…  
Карин сжала зеркало в ладони.  
– Кто-нибудь, дайте мне немного воды!

***

  
Прошло почти две недели, прежде чем они вновь встретились. Ее передали отделу разведки и допросов, а он был по горло занят, разбираясь с беспорядком, устроенным Данзо, и непрекращающимися проблемами Корня. Какаши шел по улице, уткнувшись носом в книгу, но поднял голову, когда они с Карин поравнялись.  
– Вижу, теперь на тебе Лист, – сказал он, останавливаясь. Не то чтобы он был удивлен, увидев повязанный на голове Карин хитай Конохи. В конце концов, он был неофициальным Хокаге и сам предложил это Ибики, когда зашел разговор, что же с ней делать.  
Она посмотрела на него, с трудом выныривая из своих мыслей. И тут же прищурилась.  
– Не то чтобы у меня был большой выбор. Я не могу покинуть деревню и торчу тут, не выполняя ничего, кроме миссий ранга D, разгребая вашу засранную деревню.  
Какаши несколько секунд пристально изучал ее взглядом, затем ответил тем же тоном, что и она раньше.  
– Зато не тюрьма и не казнь, хотя в твоей ситуации были возможны оба варианта.  
Карин даже не моргнула.  
– Нет, зато подопытная крыса.  
– Кто-то назвал бы это свободой.  
Карин фыркнула, внезапно остро почувствовав гнет такой жизни, и ее охватило разочарование.  
– Какая еще свобода? Я думала, мы шиноби. У меня в жизни не было и не будет ни одного свободного дня.  
Какаши вздохнул и опустил взгляд на книжку в своей руке. Когда они оба стали такими старыми?  
– Ладно, мне пора. А то еще подумают, что я филоню, если не появлюсь вовремя.  
Тогда он поднял руку и бросил ей книжку. Карин, пусть и неподдельно удивившись, ловко ее поймала. С сомнением посмотрела на обложку, словно ожидая какого-то подвоха.  
– Что это?  
– Свобода, – просто ответил Какаши. Карин подняла голову и увидела, как он жмурится, улыбаясь. – Наслаждайся.  
И исчез в облаке дыма, оставляя ее обдумывать свои слова. Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, Карин решила просто пожать плечами, затем открыла страницу, на которой остановилась в прошлый раз, и начала читать, продолжая идти, куда надо.  
Какой все же странный мужчина…

***

  
– Вы опоздали! – заорали хором Сакура и Наруто, когда их сенсей наконец-то появился.  
– Извините, – застенчиво сказал он, потирая тыльную сторону шеи, – но я увидел прекрасную деву, запертую в башне, так что показал ей, как сбежать.  
– Лжец!


End file.
